


The Omen of Fate

by CostumeGuy, whiskers542



Series: The Path of the Stars [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, No Smut, Omens, Other, Warriors cats - Freeform, all OCs - Freeform, the forest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CostumeGuy/pseuds/CostumeGuy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskers542/pseuds/whiskers542
Summary: So, this is actually the prologue, but AO3 won't let me say it's a prologueSorry





	1. Chapter 1

**ALLEGIANCES**

 

** RIVERCLAN **

** LEADER **

 

**BROOKESTAR** \- tortoiseshell she-cat with piercing green eyes

 

** DEPUTY **

 

**FLASHFLOOD** \- smoke tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes

 

** MEDICINE CAT **

 

**BEAVERJAW**  - plump brown tabby tom with long teeth

 

**WARRIORS**

 

**ECHOSTREAM**  - short-furred blue lynx point she-cat with blue eyes

 

**BOULDERSPLASH -** grey tom with blue eyes

 

**BIRCHFUR**  - Abyssinian point tom with copper eyes

APPRENTICE - STREAMPAW

 

**BLUEWATER -** blue sepia she-cat with hazel eyes 

  
**DAPPLEPELT**  - cinnamon caliby she-cat with green eyes

 

** APPRENTICES **

 

**STREAMPAW** \- cinnamon tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 

** QUEENS **

 

**IVYSTREAM**  - golden smoke she-cat with green eyes

  * Kits: Riverkit (tom), Dewkit (she-cat)



**CREEKMIST** \- pastel blue lynx point she-cat with pale blue eyes

  * Kits: Silverkit (tom), Stormkit (tom)



 

** ELDERS **

 

**FISHFACE**  - brown brindled bicolor tom with blue eyes

 

**EELFANG -** flame point tom with blue eyes

 

**CLOVERFOOT**  - black cat with green eyes

 

** THUNDERCLAN **

 

** LEADER **

 

**SNOWSTAR** \- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 

** DEPUTY **

 

**WHITECLAW**  - black tom with white paws

 

**MEDICINE CAT**

 

**MISTPOOL -** thick-furred grey she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE - SABLEPAW

 

** WARRIORS **

**MOUSEFANG**  - flame sepia tom with green eyes and small teeth

 

**FROSTBITE**  - silver and white shaded she-cat with pale blue eyes

 

**LEAFFALL -** brown bicolor point tom with green eyes

 

**FROSTMIST -** blue smoke she-cat with amber eyes

 

**BRIGHTSKY -** thick-furred white she-cat with green eyes

 

**NETTLEFANG**  - calico tom with amber eyes

 

**CHERRYBLOSSOM**  - cream sepia she-cat with yellow-green eyes

APPRENTICE - FLECKPAW

 

**CROOKEDMASK**  - blue cream torbie odd-eyed cat with green and yellow eyes

 

**SCORCHSUN -** brown seal lynx point tom with green eyes

 

**BRAMBLEFUR -** chocolate mink tom with white paws and amber eyes

APPRENTICE - LONGPAW

  ****

** APPRENTICES **

 

**FLECKPAW -** cream point tom with blue eyes

 

**SABLEPAW -** chocolate torbie with brown eyes

 

**LONGPAW -** ginger tabby tom with hazel eyes

 

** QUEENS **

 

**FLOWERTAIL**  - lilac tabby she-cat with green eyes

  * Kits: Beekit (tom), Honeykit (she-cat)



 

**HEATHERPELT** \- thick-furred grey she-cat with copper eyes

  * Kits: Featherkit (she-cat)



 

 

**FAWNNOSE**  - fawn tabby she-cat with blue eyes

  * Kits: Bluekit (she-cat), Sunkit (she-cat)



 

** ELDERS **

 

**CEDARBRANCH** \- chocolate torbie tom with copper eyes

 

**BIRCHBELLY** \- light amber tabby tom with grey eyes

 

** WINDCLAN **

 

** LEADER **

 

**AMBERSTAR** \- Russet and white she-cat with amber eyes

 

** DEPUTY **

 

**DESERTHAWK**  - brown tabby tom with copper eyes

 

**MEDICINE CAT**

 

**DOVEFEATHER**  - thick furred pale gray she-cat with long white whiskers and hazel eyes

 

** WARRIORS **

 

**HOLLEYEYES** \- white she-cat with brilliant green eyes

APPRENTICE - BIRDPAW

 

**CLOUDFLAME**  - white and grey patched tom with blue eyes

 

**CLOVERMASK**  - lilac tabby she-cat with copper eyes

 

**GRAYFEATHER**  - blue-gray tom with orange eyes

 

**BRINDLEEAR**  - apricot tabby she-cat with orange eyes

 

**EAGLETALON**  - chocolate tabby tom with copper eyes

 

**ASPENTAIL**  - light amber cream torbie tom with green eyes

 

**CROWCHASER**  - black tom with blue eyes

 

** APPRENTICES **

 

**BIRDPAW** \- chocolate point tom with blue eyes

 

** QUEENS **

 

**CHERRYTREE**  - lilac tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

  * Kits: Tallkit (tom), Deerkit (she-cat)



**FAWNPELT** \- fawn tabby she-cat with lavender eyes

  * Kits: Brackenkit (tom), Hailkit (tom), Nettlekit (she-cat)



 

**ELDERS**

 

**BEETLEWING**  - brown tabby tom with copper eyes

  
**GREENEYES**  - thick-furred gray she-cat with green eyes

  
**MUMBLEMOUTH**  - blue tabby tom with yellow eyes

 

** SHADOWCLAN **

 

** LEADER **

 

**WOLFSTAR** \- shaded tortoishell tom with copper eyes

 

** DEPUTY **

 

**BRAVEWING** \- chocolate torbie tom with orange eyes

 

** MEDICINE CAT **

 

**NIGHTFLOWER**  - solid black she-cat with amber eyes

 

** WARRIORS **

 

**ASHNOSE**  - lilac smoke tom with a dappled gray nose and pale blue eyes

 

**BRIGHTPELT** \- ginger smoke she-cat with rose-rim copper eyes

 

**DARKCLOUD** \- dappled gray-blue black she-cat with a pale gray splotch on her back and copper eyes

 

**BLACKDUST**  - spotted black tom with green eyes

 

**CINDERTOOTH** \- ash gray she-cat with blue eyes  
APPRENTICE: CROWPAW

 

**NIGHTMIST** \- smoke gray she-cat with blue eyes

 

**COALPATCH**  - white tom with black belly and copper eyes

 

**BLACKTAIL**  - silver tom with a black tail and orange eyes

 

**MUDTAIL** \- brown tabby tom with copper eyes

 

**ADDERTOOTH** \- reddish brown tom with unusually long teeth and hazel eyes

 

** APPRENTICES **

 

**CROWPAW** \- pure black tom with oddly long claws and hazel eyes

 

**QUEENS**

 

**BERRYLEAF** \- lilac tabby she-cat with copper eyes

  * Kits: Blackkit (she-cat), Berrykit (she-cat), Hollowkit (tom)



 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is actually the prologue, but AO3 won't let me say it's a prologue  
> Sorry

  Soft moonlight was the only thing illuminating the quiet clearing. The four trees surrounding the plump tabby cat were swishing softly in the wind. The cat stretched and stood up when it saw another figure approaching in the shadows.  
  “Greetings, Nightflower.” he mewed, flicking his tail against the black she-cat’s shoulder to go along with his hello.  
  “Hello, Beaverjaw. How’s the prey running in Riverclan?”  
  “The clan is well fed. And for Shadowclan?” He replied.  
  “We could say the same.” she bowed her head and watched as another pair of cats arrived in the clearing. “It seems we’ve all arrived, yes?”  
  “Yes, Mistpool and I are here.” a small grey she-cat meowed.  
  Beaverjaw flicked his tail and stretched once more. “Good, we should be off then. Did anyone forget anything? Dovefeather? Mistpool? No? Alright, let’s begin.”  
  Dovefeather nodded and took the lead, guiding the group towards Windclan territory. The four medicine cats uttered hushed news from the four clans, letting out soft mews and purrs of amusement at a few things.  
  “Windclan has some new kits,” Dovefeather started, “four to be exact, they’re all healthy and strong. Born just a few sunrises ago.”  
“That’s good to hear,” Nightflower purred.  
Beaverjaw and Mistpool nodded in agreement and stayed quiet after that. There was something different about this meeting, a sense of dread looming over the four of them. When they made it to Mothermouth, they sullenly padded into the gaping hole. They seemed to be right on time, too, as when they got there, the Moonstone was already alight. They all quickly settled in and pressed their noses to the large stone. They soon fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  Beaverjaw blinked and looked around. He was at Fourtrees. This wasn’t normal. He felt his heart start to beat faster as he stood up and padded around the Great Rock.  
  Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of terror washed over him. He could only watch in horror as the four great oaks that protected the sheltered area creaked and groaned, the wind picking up to a speed where he was having trouble just staying on the ground. He dug his claws into the soft earth and pressed himself up against where the Great Rock would be, only to find it wasn’t there. He gasped and looked around him.  
  Then, with a loud snap one of the huge oaks came uprooted and plummeted towards him. He yowled and scrambled to get away, only to find the rest of them were falling and there was no escape.  
  Just as he was about to be hit, everything froze. He quickly clawed his way out of the clearing and ran into the old medicine cat that once trained him.   “Streamheart, what’s happening?” he wailed. The starry grey cat looked at him sternly and stood up.  
  “ _Four will fall. Beware, gold will be your denise. The silver breeze will bring your only hope._ ”  
  And just like that, the thick furred grey she-cat was gone. Beaverjaw was jolted from his dream and shrouded back in the darkness of the Moonstone’s cavern. He had to warn Riverclan. No, he had to warn all the clans.


End file.
